


truth or dare

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [38]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Self Confidence Issues, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, aber jeffrey ist ein guter, justus fühlt sich auf einer jahrgangsparty alles andere als wohl, justus is a little passive aggressive
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Als Jeffrey Justus auf einer Jahrgangsparty einlädt,Wahrheit oder Pflichtzu spielen, vermutet Justus zunächst eine Falle. Aber als Jeffrey anbietet, nur zu zweit zu spielen, willigt er trotzdem ein.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/Jeffrey Palmer
Series: tumblr ficlets [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 17





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliethe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethe2nd/gifts).



> prompt: “this is the opposite of what i told you to do.” // “how did you fail a survey?” // “i’m not playing truth or dare.” + Justus/Jeffrey
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/630524032047054848/f%C3%BCr-die-prompt-list-fluffgeneral-5-14-oder-20)

Widerwillig hatte Justus sich von Peter und Bob mit auf eine Jahrgangsparty schleppen lassen. Eigentlich blieb er solchen Veranstaltungen schon aus Prinzip fern – und jetzt wusste er auch wieder ganz genau, warum.

Peter stand mit einigen Jungs aus seiner Basketballmannschaft am Lagerfeuer, ein Bier in der Hand, und gab das Paradebeispiel des beliebten Sportlers ab.

Bob stand am Buffet, umgeben von drei Mädchen aus ihrer Parallelklasse, die alle über irgendetwas lachten, das er gerade gesagt hatte.

Und Justus saß alleine auf einer Bank an der Wand der Scheune, die einer ihrer Mitschüler als Veranstaltungsort bereitgestellt hatte, nippte schon seit einer Stunde an einem Bier, das ihm nicht besonders schmeckte, und fragte sich, ob überhaupt jemandem auffallen würde, wenn er einfach nach Hause ginge.

Gerade, als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es sowieso keiner merken würde, und die feste Absicht entwickelte, zu gehen sobald er dieses Bier geleert hatte, ließ sich jemand neben ihm auf die Bank fallen.

Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass es Jeffrey war. Dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass der gerade noch mit Peter am Feuer gestanden hatte. Nicht, dass er darauf achten würde, was Jeffrey tat.

„Wie siehts aus“, Jeffrey grinste ihn an, „Jesse hat vorgeschlagen, Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen, willst du mitmachen?“

Wenn Justus ehrlich war, war es ziemlich unerwartet, dass ihn die anderen ihn dabei haben wollten. Und erst recht, dass Jeffrey ihn explizit fragte, anstatt ihn in eine allgemeine Einladung mit einzuschließen.

Auch, wenn das Jeffrey gegenüber ziemlich sicher unfair war, machte sich schon in der nächsten Sekunde ein vages Grausen in Justus breit. Vielleicht wollten sie ihn wirklich unbedingt dabei haben – weil dieses Spiel sicherlich noch deutlich mehr Spaß machte, wenn man jemanden gezielt aufs Korn nehmen konnte.

Er versuchte, sich nichts von den Gedanken anmerken zu lassen, die so ungebeten in ihm aufgetaucht waren, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich spiele kein Wahrheit oder Pflicht“, erklärte er entschieden.

„Warum denn nicht?“, erkundigte Jeffrey sich, und Justus hatte unerwartet das Gefühl, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seh ich aus, als wollte ich mich vor dem gesammten Jahrgang lächerlich machen lassen?“

Sofort veränderte sich der Ausdruck auf Jeffreys Gesicht, aber es war nicht das befürchtete Mitleid, das sich dort breit machte. Eher… Traurigkeit.

Sacht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Niemand will dich lächerlich machen, Justus“, widersprach er.

Tatsächlich war Justus fast geneigt, ihm zu glauben. Irgendwie hatte Jeffrey bei aller Leichtigkeit und allem Humor immer so etwas Ernsthaftes und Ehrliches an sich, dass es Justus schwer machte, ihm zu misstrauen.

Trotzdem hatte Justus nicht vor, sich überreden zu lassen. Denn ihm fielen durchaus so zwei, drei Typen aus den Parallelklassen ein, die ihn gerne ins offene Messer laufen lassen würde.

„Außerdem wollte ich eigentlich grade gehen“, sagte er leise.

„Wirklich?“ Jeffrey schien überrascht. Dann sah er fast vorwurfsvoll aus. „Du sitzt schon den ganzen Abend hier, und irgendwie sieht das nicht besonders spaßig aus“, stellte er fest, und Justus musste ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. Ins Schwarze getroffen.

Er hob die Schultern. „Deswegen will ich ja gehen.“

Offenbar war Jeffrey nicht bereit, so leicht aufzugeben. Nachdenklich sah er Justus für einen Moment an, dann lächelte er. „Spielst du mit mir eine Runde Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nicht lächerlich machen.“

Zweifelnd erwiderte Justus seinen Blick. Dann entschied er sich, dass es eigentlich nicht schaden konnte. Er seufzte. „Okay, aber nur, bis mein Bier alle ist.“

Jeffrey betrachtete die halbleere Flasche, dann nickte er. „Deal.“

Ehe Justus den Mund aufmachen konnte, fragte Jeffrey: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“

Schon bereute Justus seine Entscheidung. Nur schwer konnte er ein Seufzen unterdrücken und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier, was Jeffrey mit einem Schmunzeln quittierte.

„Wahrheit“, rang er sich dann aber doch eine Antwort ab.

„Wo wärst du grade am liebsten?“, wollte Jeffrey wissen, und Justus schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, dass er doch halb mit einer Gemeinheit gerechnet hatte.

Er musste nicht lange überlegen. „Auf dem Schrottplatz in der Freiluftwerkstatt, mit irgendeinem kaputten Elektrogerät, das ich instandsetzen kann.“

Ausnahmsweise befürchtete er nicht einmal, dass Jeffrey sich darüber lustig machen würde.

Und wurde auch prompt bestätigt, als Jeffrey sagte: „Das klingt nach ner friedlichen Szene.“ Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht konnte Justus irgendwie nicht einordnen, aber es war auf jeden Fall sehr… lieb.

Justus nickte automatisch. Das war so ziemlich die Definition seines persönlichen Friedens – an dem Ort, an dem er sich am wohlsten fühlte, mit einer Herausforderung, die sein Hirn auf Trab hielt und gleichzeitig seinen Händen etwas zu tun gab.

„Ich nehm auch Wahrheit“, riss Jeffrey ihn einen Moment später wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Er kam sich selbst unfair vor, als er fragte: „Was ist das peinlichste, was dir in den letzten zwei Wochen passiert ist?“

Aber Jeffrey lachte nur. Justus‘ beinahe passiv-aggressive Art schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Ich hab bei ner Umfrage verloren“, gab er zu.

Verwirrt zog Justus die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie verliert man bei einer Umfrage?“, hakte er ungläubig nach.

Jeffrey hob beide Hände, fast entschuldigend. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, erwiderte er, schien nicht ganz zu wissen, ob er resigniert sein oder lachen sollte, „Ich hab nur diese Umfrage zu Freizeitsport gemacht, die Peter mir geschickt hat, und als ich meine Antworten abgeschickt habe, kam die Meldung, dass was falsch gemacht und deswegen verloren hätte.“

Da konnte Justus sich tatsächlich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet, aber er musste es später unbedingt Peter erzählen.

Jeffrey schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar immer noch fassungslos darüber, bei einer _Umfrage_ verloren zu haben, nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola und fragte dann: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“

„Wahrheit“, sagte Justus erneut. Vielleicht war das feige, aber das störte ihn gerade nicht wirklich.

„Was geht dir grade am meisten auf die Nerven?“, erkundigte Jeffrey sich.

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen rutschte Justus heraus: „Du.“ Er meinte es gar nicht so, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Und zu seiner Faszination wirkte Jeffrey alles andere als verletzt.

„Du versuchst, mich loszuwerden, oder?“, warf er Justus mit einem Grinsen vor. Es schien ihn nicht besonders zu stören.

Unwillkürlich musste Justus das Grinsen erwidern. „Kann schon sein“, gab er zu. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“

Jeffrey musterte ihn für eine Sekunde, dann sagte er: „Pflicht.“

Justus nahm den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier und stellte die Flasche ab. Und traf eine Entscheidung. „Geh, und küss die attraktivste Person im Jahrgang“, verlangte er halb im Spaß und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. Damit wäre er Jeffrey los und könnte nach Hause gehen.

Doch anstatt aufzustehen, schaute Jeffrey ihn nur völlig verblüfft an. Eine Sekunde verstrich, dann zwei, dann drei und immer noch starrte Jeffrey ihn an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Justus.

Es wäre weniger unerwartet gewesen, wenn er ihn geschlagen hätte.

Trotzdem erwischte Justus sich dabei, wie er den Kuss erwiderte.

Unwillkürlich hob er die Hand, wollte Jeffrey dichter an sich ziehen, doch als er merkte, was er tat, ließ er sie lieber schnell wieder sinken.

Es kam ihm vor, als würde eine Ewigkeit vergehen, bis Jeffrey sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Das ist… quasi das Gegenteil von dem, was du machen solltest“, brachte Justus hervor. Er wusste, dass er knallrot geworden war, und das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Das seh ich anders“, erwiderte Jeffrey leise; er klang fast so unsicher, wie Justus sich fühlte.

Für einen Moment dehnte sich ein aufgeladenes Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Die Umfrage war übrigens nicht echt“, erklärte Justus wie aus dem Nichts, weil ihm nichts einfiel, was er sonst sagen sollte, und sie das Gespräch so vielleicht wieder auf eine unverfängliche Ebene bekommen könnten. „Peter hat die gefakt um dich zu ärgern, weil du ihn bei diesem Surf-Ding abgehängt hast.“

Es schien zu wirken, denn sofort schien Jeffreys Verunsicherung verflogen zu sein. „Wie bitte?!“, hakte er nach, schien jedoch nicht wirklich eine Wiederholung zu erwarten. Dann warf er einen bösen Blick durch das Scheunentor zu Peter hinüber, der noch immer am Feuer stand. „Der kann was erleben!“

Aber er lachte dabei, also machte Justus sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen.

Bevor er darauf etwas erwidern konnte, schaute Jeffrey jedoch schon wieder zu ihm herüber, und am liebsten wäre Justus seinem Blick ausgewichen.

„Ich meins ernst, Justus“, sagte Jeffrey, und klang plötzlich auch genau so, „Ich find dich...“, er schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden, „…ich find dich echt attraktiv und… ich mag dich echt.“

Unwillkürlich schaute Justus weg. Er wollte das wirklich gerne glauben, schon allein deswegen weil er Jeffrey vielleicht auch mehr als nur nett fand, aber es fiel ihm schwer.

Als Jeffrey mit einer Hand vorsichtig sein Gesicht berührte, zuckte er fast zusammen. Dann sah er doch wieder auf.

Fast nervös leckte Jeffrey sich über die Lippen, dann sagte er leise: „Hast du… hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich noch mal küsse?“

Justus hielt den Atem an, bekam nicht einmal ein einfaches Ja oder Nein über die Lippen, und fühlte sich plötzlich… nun ja, wie ein verliebter Teenager.

Bevor Jeffrey sein Schweigen als Abweisung auslegen konnte, beschloss Justus, dass jetzt sowieso schon alles zu spät war, und küsste ihn.


End file.
